The present invention relates to a steering apparatus used for a vehicle.
Concerning an operating element incorporated into a steering apparatus of a vehicle, a steering wheel type operating element is commonly used. However, a so-called steer-by-wire type steering apparatus has been recently developed in which an input into an operating element is detected by a sensor, a steering motor is electrically controlled according to a detection value detected by the sensor and vehicle wheels to be steered are steered. According to the development of the steer-by-wire type steering apparatus, a stick type operating element, which can be oscillated round a fulcrum of one end portion, is being watched with interest.
A steering apparatus having both the rotary steering wheel type operating element and the stick type operating element has been developed. Concerning this steering apparatus, for example, refer to Patent Document 1.    [Patent Document 1]            JP-A-8-34353        
However, an operation property of the steering apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is not good because a rotary steering wheel type operating element and a stick type operating element are arranged being separate from each other.